Quand les temps sont durs, il faut être aussi dur
by Licious
Summary: Hermione apprend que ses parents ont été tués par Lucius Malefoy. Seul un intense désir de vengeance anime ses jours et ses nuits. Elle prend l'apparence d'une sang-pur pour s'introduire chez eux. C'est là que Drago décide de la charmer...
1. Soif de vengeance

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici une nouvelle fic, elle ne sera pas longue, seulement 3 ou 4 chapitres tout au plus. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Des bisous.**

**Enjoy ! **

**Ana**

* * *

**Quand les temps sont durs, il s'agit d'être aussi durs qu'eux.**

**Chapitre 1 : Soif de vengeance.**

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !**_

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'Hermione avait appris la mort de ses parents. Elle était au Terrier avec Ron et Harry depuis le début des vacances, elle aurait dû aller chez elle le premier mois mais elle avait réussi à convaincre ses parents de la laisser venir une dizaine de jours chez les Weasley.

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! POURQUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !**_

-Ca fait plus de quatre heures qu'elle hurle sa souffrance, dit Ron à Harry d'un air inquiet.

Son ami acquiesça et se leva pour aller réconforter Hermione. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Ginny au deuxième étage et lorsqu'Harry ouvrit la porte, il eut l'impression qu'une épée lui traversait le cœur. Ca lui faisait tellement mal de voir sa meilleure amie dans un tel état. Sa chemise était mouillée tellement elle avait pleuré, ses yeux étaient tellement rougis qu'on arrivait à peine à les voir, son maquillage avait coulé le long de ses joues, formant deux fines lignes noires. Harry se demanda si ces traces disparaitraient un jour. Il s'approcha d'Hermione tout doucement. Elle était toujours occupée à hurler de toutes ses forces. Toutes les 10 minutes, elle faisait une pause d'environ 15 secondes pour reprendre son souffle. A force de crier son désespoir, sa voix était devenue rauque.

-'Mione, dit doucement Harry en s'approchant d'elle. Molly dit que tu devrais descendre manger quelque chose.

Elle se tut un instant et tourna lentement la tête vers Harry. Quand il croisa son regard, il eut un frisson tellement elle l'effrayait.

-Je n'ai pas faim, dit-elle.

-Il faut que tu manges Hermione ! Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à te lamenter !

-Tu oses me dire ça ? Toi qui as aussi perdu tes parents ! Tu oses me dire de ne pas me lamenter ? Sais-tu au moins à quel point je me sens coupable, à quel point je me hais, à quel point j'aimerai être à leur place. Je retrouverai ce salaud, et je le tuerai de mes propres mains, je n'aurai pas besoin de baguette magique pour lui infliger toutes les tortures qui me viennent à l'esprit. Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer comme j'aimerai qu'il crève !

-Mais qui Hermione ? De qui parles-tu ?

Elle baissa la tête et ne dit rien. Harry ne devait pas savoir, c'était sa vengeance à elle. Il voudrait sans doute l'accompagner mais elle devait le faire seule. Autant, c'était le combat d'Harry contre Voldemort, autant aujourd'hui c'est son combat à elle. Elle ne pardonnerait jamais à cet homme ignoble d'avoir tuer ses parents. Elle pourrait tuer la famille de ce meurtrier, mais une personne ainsi n'a pas de cœur. Elle était certaine qu'il préférerait les voir mourir plutôt que de mourir lui-même. Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées et elle n'entendit même pas Harry quitter la pièce.

Le lendemain, elle partit à 5h du matin, pour être sûre que personne ne la retienne. Elle monta dans la chambre de Ron pour leur laisser une explication à son départ. Elle regarda ses deux meilleurs amis dormir d'un sommeil innocent et posa un morceau de papier sur la table de chevet.

_Chers Harry et Ron,_

_A l'heure où vous lirez cette lettre je serais déjà bien loin. J'ai une vengeance à régler, quand ce sera fait, nous pourrons redevenir le trio joyeux que nous formions autrefois. Je ne vous dirais pas où je vais, ni qui je cherche. Il se peut qu'il m'arrive malheur mais je n'ai désormais plus rien à perdre. Sachez que où que je sois dans le monde, vous serez toujours dans mon cœur. Votre amie et sœur, Hermione Granger._

Hermione descendit silencieusement les escaliers et traversa la cuisine pour sortir par la porte de derrière. Lorsqu'elle fut sur le point d'actionner la poignée, une voix retentit derrière elle.

-Où comptes-tu aller comme ça, jeune fille ?

-Molly ! Vous m'avez fait peur. Je vais retrouver le meurtrier de mes parents.

-Hermione, cela ne les fera pas revenir.

-Je sais bien.

-Ils ne voudraient pas que tu deviennes une meurtrière, que tu te rabaisses à cet homme qui les a tués.

-Je le sais.

-Mais que cherches-tu bon sang !

-Molly, imaginez qu'un jour quelqu'un tue un de vos enfants, que feriez-vous ?

Molly Weasley ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne sut rien dire. Elle s'avança vers Hermione, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Sois prudente Hermione, tu es comme ma fille, s'il t'arrivait malheur je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

Hermione acquiesça et sortit en silence. Molly la regarda partir en pleurant silencieusement, s'en voulant déjà de l'avoir laissé partir. Mais qu'aurait pu-t-elle faire ? Hermione est une tête de mule, doublée d'une sorcière très brillante, elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à immobiliser Molly et à s'enfuir.

Elle s'avança vers le fond du jardin et transplana jusqu'à la maison de ses parents. C'était une maison assez moderne, avec beaucoup de peintures impressionnistes accrochées aux murs. Hermione parcourut toutes les pièces de sa maison en se remémorant l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec le ministre de la magie quelques heures auparavant.

_*Flash back*_

_-Bonjour Miss Granger, asseyez-vous, je vous prie._

_-Merci Mr le Ministre, mais qu'il y a-t-il de si urgent ? Et qu'est-ce qui peut me concerner ?_

_Le ministre avait l'air tendu et extrêmement appréhensif. _

_-Eh bien, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Miss Granger, vos parents ont été attaqués par des mages noirs la nuit dernière, un Auror les a retrouvés chez vous ce matin inertes…_

_Hermione était sans voix. Le seul mot qu'elle put prononcer fut :_

_-QUI ?_

_Le ministre parut encore plus embarrassé, il invoquait tous les dieux pour ne pas qu'elle pose cette question._

_-Eh bien, vous savez ils sont très nombreux donc c'est difficile de savoir exactement qui a…_

_-Dites-le ! Vous le savez, j'en suis sûre ! Ca se lit dans vos yeux ! QUI ?_

_Le ministre tremblait de peur face à cette jeune adolescente qui venait de subir un choc. Il murmura à peine le nom mais Hermione le comprit. Elle sortit du bureau en trombe, sans même saluer le ministre et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en se faisant un serment « Lucius Malefoy, je vais te tuer ! »_

_*Fin du Flash back*_

Elle se trouvait à présent dans la chambre de ses parents, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, c'était pire qu'une fuite d'eau, cela ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle pensa que ça ne s'arrêterait certainement jamais. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet de son père et y trouva une montre à gousset. Elle la prit et la mis dans sa poche en se promettant de toujours en prendre soin. Elle ouvrit ensuite l'armoire de sa mère et prit son foulard préféré pour se l'accrocher autour du cou. Cette étoffe avait l'odeur de sa mère. Une odeur rassurante et bienveillante. Elle quitta ensuite cette maison qui avait était son refuge tout au long de sa vie. Elle se dit que plus jamais elle ne reviendrait et ses larmes furent encore plus nombreuses. Elle jeta un charme pour qu'on ne puisse jamais détruire cette maison et transplana.

Elle arriva devant une grande demeure. Il pleuvait des cordes et ça l'arrangeait. Elle s'était auparavant rendue dans un village sorcier et avait arraché quelques cheveux à une jeune sorcière de sang-pur. Elle devait avoir 25 ans et était très séduisante. Hermione se dit que ce serait du gâteau de berner ce vieux riche avec une telle apparence. Elle se tenait devant une grande grille et but un peu de Polynectar. Aussitôt, son corps et son visage se transformèrent. Une jolie jeune femme blonde bien proportionnée se tenait à présent où elle était quelques secondes auparavant. Hermione actionna la cloche de la grille et elle entendit aussitôt une voix magique provenir de cette cloche en terre cuite.

-_Qui est là ?_

-Hum bonjour, dit Hermione, nerveuse. Je suis Ashley Humphrey et j'ai transplané devant votre manoir par erreur. Je fuyais quelqu'un ou quelque chose et j'ai atterri ici seulement maintenant, avec la peur, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer pour transplaner. Pourrais-je passer la nuit ici, s'il vous plait ? Je crois savoir que vous êtes un très bon ami de mon père, Jerry Humphrey.

Pour toute réponse, la grille s'ouvrit et Hermione en conclut donc qu'elle pouvait avancer. Une fois arrivée à la porte, elle appuya sur la sonnette et aussitôt, cette immense porte en chêne s'ouvrit devant elle. Lorsqu'elle fut ouverte, Hermione put apercevoir un Lucius Malefoy rayonnant.

-Miss Humphrey ! Enchanté de vous rencontrer, je n'ai plus vu votre père depuis très longtemps, j'espère qu'il se porte bien.

Hermione eut l'envie de lui arracher sa langue de serpent et de lui faire bouffer mais elle se retint.

-Très bien, merci. Chaque fois qu'il me parle de vous, c'est avec un grand respect.

Lucius Malefoy parut enchantée et s'exclama :

-Mais entrez, entrez, ma femme, Narcissa, et mon fils, Drago, ont très hâte de vous rencontrer.

Elle entra dans le salon et salua les Malefoy.

-Bonjour Ashley, dit Narcissa. Mais vous êtes toute trempée ! Allez donc vous débarrasser dans la salle de bain du premier, elle correspond avec la chambre que vous utiliserez cette nuit. Drago va vous montrer. Je vous ferai porter des vêtements secs.

Hermione remercia Narcissa et suivit Drago à travers les sombres couloirs du manoir. Il n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la salle de bain, Hermione le remercia. Pour toute réponse, il lui attrapa les poignets et la colla contre le mur.

-Miss Humphrey, vous est si… délicieuse, dit-il à quelques centimètres du visage d'Hermione.

Elle n'osait même pas le regarder et regardait ses yeux gris d'acier avec une étrange froideur qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-C'est très gentil, monsieur Malefoy, mais soit vous me lâcher, soit je laisse un douloureux souvenir à votre entre-jambe et vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de le raconter à vos enfants.

-Hum, dit-il en se reculant. Difficile et hargneuse, j'aime ça. Mais je n'abandonne pas.

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, mais avant de fermer la porte, elle put l'entendre dire « Il est très facile de s'introduire au Manoir Malefoy, le plus difficile, c'est de s'en échapper. »

Le cœur d'Hermione battait à cent à l'heure mais l'image de ses parents lui souriant le jour de son entrée à Poudlard la calme et fit redoubler sa rage envers Lucius Malefoy.

* * *

**Et voilà, fin du premier chapitre. Il n'y a pas encore vraiment de DM/HG dans ce chapitre, mais ça ne saurait tarder à venir. Des bisous.**

**Ana**


	2. Tu me tues Tu me fais du bien

**Amis du jour, bonjour ! **

**Voici le second chapitre =) Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Univers et personnages de J.K.R. à part Ashley Humphrey qui sort de mon imagination. Des Bisous. Ana**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Tu me tues, tu me fais du bien.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva les yeux rougis, elle n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer toute la nuit. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que Drago, qui dormait dans la chambre à côté l'avait entendu. Elle bu son polynectar, s'habilla, puis descendit dans la petite salle à manger du manoir. Oui, la petite qui n'était pas si petite que ça mais c'est celle que les Malefoy utilisaient tous les jours. La grande salle à manger quant à elle, était utilisée lorsqu'il y avait des banquets ou autres réunions.

Il était 8 heures du matin lorsque Lucius entra dans la pièce, il avait apparemment passé la nuit dehors.

_Il est surement allé tuer une autre famille de moldus innocents_, pensa Hermione.

Elle était seule à table avec Narcissa. Cette dernière la questionnait sur les magasins où se rendait sa mère pour acheter d'aussi magnifiques robes. Heureusement qu'Hermione avait bien bossé son sujet, comme à son habitude.

-Et la robe corail avec le magnifique décolleté, où l'avait-elle trouvé ? Votre mère a vraiment le don de dénicher des merveilles. Oh Drago, mon chéri, tu as bien dormi ?

Drago venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce. Hermione le regarda, il portait un peignoir vert émeraude en velours.

-Bonjour mère, Miss Humphrey, salua-t-il avant de s'étirer et de bailler.

Ses étirements firent tomber son peignoir et Hermione put voir son magnifique corps musclé. Des tablettes de chocolat étaient joliment dessinées sur son ventre, et ses bras solides auraient facilement pu soulever Hermione sans aucun problème. Elle le fixa quelques minutes, se demandant pourquoi il ne remettait pas ce fichu peignoir qu'elle cesse d'être hypnotisée. Il semblerait en fait qu'il le faisait exprès. Lorsqu'Hermione reprit enfin ses esprits, elle se rendit compte qu'il la fixait d'un air amusé.

-Vous appréciez le spectacle, Miss ?

Hermione rougit et fixa ses pains perdus tout le reste du petit-déjeuner.

Narcissa lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait rester aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait. Cela faisait longtemps que Narcissa n'avait pas eu de présence féminine auprès d'elle. Elle était lasse d'être toujours entourée d'hommes. Elle adorait parler mode et coiffure avec Hermione.

Hermione fut soulagée de pouvoir rester un ou deux jours de plus car Lucius ne faisait que des allers-retours dans le manoir, il avait l'air très occupé. Mais après-demain, c'était vendredi, et le vendredi était sacré chez les Malefoy. C'était le seul jour de la semaine où ils prenaient leur repas du soir en famille, se racontant leur semaine.

Hermione quitta la table vers 9h30 après avoir passé en revue toutes les tendances de cet été avec Narcissa. Cela n'enchantait pas la jeune brune mais elle préférait ça plutôt que de devoir sans cesse éviter Drago. Elle monta dans sa chambre et vit un maillot de bain sur son lit accompagné d'un mot de Narcissa.

_Chère Ashley,_

_Je vous ai fait porter ce maillot de bain au cas où vous voudriez aller vous détendre au bord du lac dans le fond du jardin._

_Affectueusement,_

_Narcissa._

Hermione fixa le bikini pendant plusieurs minutes puis, elle se décida enfin à aller l'enfiler. Elle reprit un peu de polynectar modifié, il permettait en effet de garder l'apparence de quelqu'un pendant 3 heures au lieu d'une seule.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près du lac, elle fit demi-tour car elle vit que Drago s'y baignait déjà. Elle voulait rentrer avant qu'il ne la voit.

-Miss Humphrey !

_Et merde !_ pensa Hermione.

Et se retourna et sourit d'un air forcé à Drago.

-Venez donc vous baigner avec moi, elle est très bonne, ma mère me l'a conseillée.

_Ah, donc Narcissa avait monté ce petit manège pour qu'ils se retrouvent seuls tous les deux. Perfide et manipulatrice, une vraie serpentarde. _

-Oui, oui j'arrive tout de suite, dit Hermione à contrecœur.

Et elle plongea dans l'eau, prenant bien soin d'éclabousser Drago le plus possible. Elle le vit s'approcher d'elle alors elle partit dans la direction opposée.

-Le jeu est-il que je vous rattrape ?

Hermione ne supportait pas quand il la vouvoyait ainsi.

-Je ne suis pas vieille au point d'être vouvoyée, lui dit-elle pour toute réponse.

-Vous avez 25 ans, ce qui fait 7 ans de plus que moi. Enfin, dans deux jours ça ne fera plus que 6, dit-il en souriant.

Hermione s'arrêta de nager et se tourna vers lui.

-Comment ça ?

-Mais oui, mon anniversaire est vendredi. Mère ne vous l'a pas dit ? Nous organisons un bal dans la salle de réception du manoir le lendemain, vous viendrez j'espère ? De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix, vous serez ma cavalière.

_Narcissa cache vraiment bien son jeu_, pensa encore une fois Hermione. Voilà qu'elle voulait la caser avec son fils.

-Euh Miss Humphrey ?

Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées et comme ce n'était pas son nom, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle fixait l'eau d'un air distrait et ne vit pas que Drago avait nagé jusqu'à elle.

-Ashley ?

-Oui ? Pardon, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

-Alors vous… enfin tu m'accompagneras au bal de mon anniversaire samedi soir ?

-Euh… Bien sûr, avec plaisir.

Hermione n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

-Merveilleux ! Il n'y aura que des jeunes, quelques gens qui étaient avec moi à Poudlard et d'autres amis rencontrés en vacances. Je n'ai pas envoyé d'invitation à votre domicile vu que vous êtes ici et que vous ne partirez pas avant mon anniversaire !

Il avait l'air ravi. Comment un être aussi froid et hautain avec Hermione pouvait être aussi gentil et drôle avec Hermione-Ashley ?

Hermione lui sourit tellement il avait l'air content. Un sourire franc cette fois. Mais elle s'alarme soudain, elle ne pourrait pas tuer Lucius vendredi soir ! C'était l'anniversaire de Drago. Il ne mérite tout de même pas ça.

Ils décidèrent de sortir de l'eau et s'allongèrent dans l'herbe. Hermione contemplait le ciel et Drago contemplait Hermione-Ashley.

Ils étaient tous mouillés et se laissèrent sécher à la chaleur du soleil. Drago vit une goutte glisser de la lèvre d'Hermione jusqu'à son cou. Il s'approcha doucement et s'empara de la goutte avec ses lèvres. Hermione se demanda ce qu'il se passait mais bientôt, toute question lui sembla futile tellement ce baiser dans le cou lui faisait du bien. Elle ferma les yeux et arqua le dos. Un petit gémissement de plaisir filtra à travers ses lèvres et Drago remonta lentement jusqu'à sa bouche. Elle aurait voulu le repousser mais ça lui était psychologiquement impossible. Elle avait subi tellement de pression nerveuse ces derniers jours qu'elle était trop faible pour penser par elle-même en cet instant précis.

Il s'empara de sa bouche et l'embrassa. Hermione lui rendit son baiser avec agressivité. Elle avait besoin de brutalité et il le comprit. Il approfondit le baiser et lui mordit la lèvre à sang. Un filet coula jusqu'à la poitrine d'Hermione et Drago le suivit avec sa langue. Il mordit violemment son sein droit, y laissant un hématome. Hermione gémit et il lui arracha son bikini. Elle le griffa dans le dos et il émit des gémissements rauques. Il descendit jusqu'à son bas-ventre en lui faisant des baisers, la mordant de temps à autres puis arriva à son intimité. Hermione voulut atteindre le sexe de Drago avec ses mains mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, il lui attacha les mains à l'aide d'un sort et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi.

Elle gémit et il retourna vers son intimité. Il la caressa un peu pour l'exciter encore plus puis quand il vit qu'elle allait exploser de plaisir il lui présenta sa langue. L'intimité d'Hermione était plus qu'heureuse de cette rencontre et ça la fit gémir encore plus fort. Il enleva ensuite son maillot de bain, laissant apparaît son membre tout excité. Il leva le sort qu'il avait lancé à ses mains puis la pénétra violement. La douleur était intense car il n'avait pas préparé son entrée mais Hermione aimait ça et en redemanda. Il recommença, à chaque fois de plus en plus brusquement. Hermione criait de plaisir, ne se souciant pas de savoir si quelqu'un les entendait. Elle plantait ses ongles dans le dos blanchâtre de son amant, y laissant des traces rouge vif. Il l'emmena encore plus haut que le septième ciel qu'ils atteignirent ensemble puis s'effondra sur elle.

Elle était épuisée et totalement épanouie. Jamais personne ne s'était aussi bien occupé d'elle.

Ils s'endormirent paisiblement l'un à côté de l'autre. Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle paniqua, se demandant si elle avait toujours l'apparence d'Ashley, elle soupira de soulagement en voyant que oui. Elle faillit par contre pousser un cri en voyant Drago, dormant profondément à ses côtés. Elle enfila son maillot et se dépêcha de rentrer au manoir en quatrième vitesse. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain de sa chambre et se lava cinq fois d'affilé. Elle reprit un peu de Polynectar puis s'effondra sur le lit, c'était reparti pour une nouvelle série de pleurs. A l'heure du dîner, un elfe de maison vint frapper à sa porte, elle lui répondit qu'elle n'avait pas faim.

Drago ne la vit pas au diner, il se demanda s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal et alla la voir dans sa chambre. La porte était verrouillée et il percevait des pleurs à travers.

-Ashley, ouvre-moi s'il te plait.

-Va-t-en !

Il soupira puis prononça un sort pour déverrouiller la porte. Il la vit en pleurs sur son lit.

-Dis-moi si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal parce que là je suis perdu.

-Je… Non, c'est moi, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais partir dès ce soir.

-Il en est hors de question ! Tu es ma cavalière pour samedi ! On ne laisse pas tomber un Malefoy pour un bal ! Qui plus est celui de son anniversaire !

-J'avais oublié. Très bien, je t'accompagnerai samedi mais après je disparaitrai et tu ne devras pas chercher à me retrouver.

-Mais pourquoi ? As-tu fais quelque chose de mal ?

-Pas encore, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Maintenant, laisse-moi.

Il ne dit pas un mot, sortit de la chambre et claqua la porte, furieux d'avoir été ainsi rejeté.

* * *

**Et voilà les p'tits loups. Prochain chapitre très bientôt. Est-ce que ça vous a plu ?**

**Des Bisous.**

**Ana.**


End file.
